


[Vid] Speed Granny

by credoimprobus



Category: Counterfeit Cat (Cartoon)
Genre: BAMF Women, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Older Woman, Subtitles Available, Video Format: Streaming, Vidlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10114436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/credoimprobus/pseuds/credoimprobus
Summary: Betty Badass Bumble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Speed by Atari Teenage Riot  
> Length: 01:18  
> Content notes: quick cuts, screen glitch, white flashes

Password: **betty badass**

[Speed Granny](https://vimeo.com/207023495) from [credoimprobus](https://vimeo.com/user20533077) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> General note: I have downloads enabled at Vimeo, but if you ever want a better quality download of one of my vids, please feel free to ask! I'd be more than happy to provide one, no matter how long ago the vid was first posted.


End file.
